Problem: What is the least common multiple of 18 and 54? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(18, 54) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 18 and 54. We know that 18 x 54 (or 972) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 54 until we find a number divisible by 18. 54, So, 54 is the least common multiple of 18 and 54.